


Art: "Black Magic Kitty"

by pandora_gold



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cat Harry, Crossover, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Shapeshifting, Vampires, wereleopard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is gazing back over his shoulder at Draco after checking out his new form in the mirror.  A drawing of Harry as a were leopard.  fan art for Black Magic by Moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: "Black Magic Kitty"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Black Magic by Moonlight - A Harry Potter/ Anita Blake crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376888) by [beren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren). 



> I have been feeling a little Harry Potter-ish recently and I just went back and re-read one of my favorite Harry Potter stories, beren's [Black Magic by Moonlight (LJ)](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/93442.html) which is an Anita Blake / Harry Potter cross over, if you enjoy the books, or it you enjoy supernatural stuff like vampires, and werecreatures, I highly recommend going to read it! 
> 
> So when I hit the scene where she describes him, I couldn't resist Harry as a Cat Man, but I also couldn't quite picture how it would look, so I drew him! Yay! Cat!Harry

**Author's Note:**

> [x-posted at LJ](http://pandora-gold.livejournal.com/33922.html)
> 
> And as always comments are loved!!!
> 
> I also don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?


End file.
